Terragen Effect - Remake
by xegil
Summary: "I'm just getting sick of all the people who look at me like I've gone insane. This whole situation is insane." I had no idea how right I was in that moment. Orion's arm/Mass Effect Crossover AU. Remake of Terragen Effect


" SHEPARD!" Private Wakka stretched his arms out to me. His lower torso was caught underneath the tipped mako. Blood was starting to pool from underneath him.

"SHEPARD!" He reached both his arms and tried to dig them into the ground, to crawl his way out. But the blood started mixing with the dirt, turning it into a sort of mud. "SHEPARD!"

The air was contaminated with the iron-like smell of blood, and smoke from the devastation around me. Makos everywhere, burning. Crushed. Smashed. Pillars of smoke could be seen arising from behind the buildings. They cornered us in a street.

Light surrounded us. I looked to the source, but I could not see it. I tried to run, but my legs went numb, and I could not move my arms. I felt a sharp pain in my lungs. I could hardly breathe, and I didn't know what was happening. I realized that private wakka was silent, but he was still opening his mouth to yell. I couldn't hear the nearby explosions. All I heard was the deafening ring of the approaching light.

I realized I was screaming.

* * *

I awoke gasping for breath, shooting right up. My sheets and pillows had long since fallen off the bed. The room was dark. My fish tank was the only source of light. I could taste the cold, salty sweat that rolled down from my forehead and into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, and took deep breaths.

1….2….3….4 …... Exhale. Hold….. 1….2….3…..4….. Inhale. Hold...1….2….3...4….Exhale….

I covered my face with my hands, and I allowed myself to sob only once, throat heaving under the relieved tension. I quickly rubbed away the tears forming around my eyes.

I got up and walked to my bathroom, taking a nice, cold shower. The shock of the icey cold water felt refreshing.

After I finished, I got out and looked at myself in the mirror.

My red hair was a mess, disheveled. I could barely see my face. I raised my hands to it, fingers outstretched, and combed it. I felt tangled hair tendrils being split apart by my fingers, which were forcing my hair to the sides. I could now see my face; weakly freckled, no lipstick, green eyes, thin eyebrows, and capped by medium sized, red hair. Without a scar, even though one should be right across my nose…

After drying myself off, I got my clothes on, my alliance black and dark blue crewman uniform. I left my room for the cafeteria, which was just outside my door.

It was early, so it was pretty much empty. The only indicator of activity were the mechanical arms that were preparing dinner. It was boiling some cobless corn, printing some chicken balls in the 3d food printer, and preparing trays and utensils.

...I miss mess Sergeant Lando already.

I grabbed a tray, filled it with some corn and some chicken balls from the food bar, and had a seat at the mess table.

After a minute or two, the tray was emptied out, and I gave it back to the kitchen arms, one of which took aim, and jellyfish-like tendrils came out if it's palm, which proceeded to cover the entire tray. They pulsated a bright blue, and emitted a sizzling sound. It smelled like someone had swatted a fly with an electric swatter, with the fly burning. When it was removed, it revealed a completely clean tray which it placed back into the stack with the others.

I shivered at the display. Was there a hanar on the other end?

Putting the thought aside, made way for the elevator, and headed towards the bridge.

Unlike the emptiness of the mess hall, the bridge was surprisingly a buzz of activity, more so than usual. I stood by the galaxy map's staircase and looked around, trying to find someone to explain what was going on. Anderson had exited the cockpit and was approaching the galaxy map, holding a datapad and speaking to another crewmember.

I held my hand up, "Captain!"

He noticed me and gave the datapad back to the crewmember. "Shepard. You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep" I rubbed the back of my neck, "what's going on?"

"Change of plans." He walked towards the galaxy map, walking up the steps and interacted with the touch interface. "The alliance admirals called. We won't be heading straight to Eden Prime. We're to take stock and head back home." He activated the galaxy map, and from our indicated location charted a course. "To earth."

My eyebrows raised at that. "Why?"

He walked down from the steps, "Because we received reports that something got through the terragen relay."

My hands clenched into fists. "Are you sure?"

Anderson noticeably stared at my bawled hands. "The data came from the Archosaurians themselves." He looked away from my hands and crossed his arms. "It seems they wanted to give us the heads up. Command wants us to head back home to replenish our reserves and give us a few upgrades, and then send us out to scout the systems surrounding the terragen relay."

I resisted the urge to cross my arms. "The liz-" I stopped myself, "archosaurians offering to help?"

His arms stayed cross. "Seems like it. Problem is, we aren't accepting it."

"With respect captain, but why is that a problem?" I cursed inwardly. I didn't mean for the sharp rise in my tone.

"It's a problem," his tone raised a little, "because we don't have the firepower, the resources, nor the technology to match what comes from the terror gate," I noticed that some bridge crewmembers shot quick glances at the visible hostility appearing between us, "and we don't have the infrastructure needed to repair any damage left behind, if it comes to that."

"It will come to that." I could barely keep my tone from raising to match his. "Anything that breaks through the heavily guarded fortifications made by the archosaurians will most likely be hostile."

Anderson quickly pointed a finger at me and opened his mouth. He stopped himself. He took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shepard, I understand you have beef with the terragens, but remember that they aren't all the same."

"It doesn't matter that they aren't the same." I forced my fists to unclench. "That relay is like a filter that only allows the bad ones through."

"I think this debate has gone on long enough." He said, but with a softer tone. He placed an arm on my shoulder. "Please Jane. Get some rest." I tensed. "For now, the earth needs us."

He stared into my eyes for a moment, before taking his hand off my shoulder and turning away to look at his terminal adjacent to his stairs to the galaxy map.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

* * *

"...That's the official story, and only an idiot would believe the official story." The sound of the sliding cockpit doors preceded joker's monologue. The blinds were closed, but the familiar hum felt through the floor indicated that we were engaged in ftl.

"So wise." Kaiden noticed me from the corner of his eye. "Hey Shepard. Couldn't sleep either?"

"No." I stood behind Joker and rested my elbows on top of his chair. "Did you hear the latest news?"

"Yeah, Kaiden just came here to brief me." He indicated the other occupant in this room. "I almost laughed my ass to hear that the lizards allowed something through their 'highly advanced-'" He took on a stereotypical nerd voice, "'for-tif-eh-kay-shuns.'"

I covered my chuckling mouth with one hand.

"Oh come on." Kaiden swiveled his chair to face both of us. "Nothing is unbreachable. It's unfair to place high expectations on them."

"They placed it on themselves!" Joker swiveled his chair now, arms and palms stretched out. "They did when they told everyone 'we're the super awesome lizard empire, who are the only ones capable of holding off the hellish demons that come out of this gate!''

"Something we couldn't even manage ourselves, judging by what happened during the blitz!"

"Excuse me?" I glared at Kaiden. "'Judging by what happened during the blitz'?"

Kaiden crossed his arms. "I refuse to ignore that that even happened."

"What exactly 'happened' that you are judging?" my tone started to rise. I can imagine I looked a little like Anderson during my recent talk with him.

He stood up, shoulders facing the doorway. "I'm sorry commander, but the fact is; we were losing until the archosaurians came to our aid."

I almost jumped at him.

Joker stopped me. "Ooookay. I think that's enough-"

"Why argue against a group," Kaiden cuts off Joker, "that is only trying to help?"

"Because that group is trying to help us fight off something that came from the same relay As. Them." I emphasized the last two words by pointing my finger down, as if trying to hammer the words.

"And we came from the same planet that had the nazis! Doesn't mean we're like them."

"I can't believe you even tried to draw that ridiculous comparison"

"How was that ridiculous?" Kaiden's face scrunched up. "You're not making any sense."

I started to grit my teeth. Hands became fists again. "I'm your superior officer. I don't need to listen to this. Get out of my sight before I start contemplating disciplinary action."

Kaiden looked between me and joker. He shook his head. "Yes maam."

He stormed off.

"Well that was out of character for you." Joker swivelled his chair to me. "You normally have more self control."

I decided to take a seat in the empty chair left by Kaiden. I could still feel the warmth his body left on it. "I'm just getting sick of all the people who don't understand that the lizards are worth more trouble than help. Everything about them doesn't seem right to me."

"Humanity has always been paranoid about lizard aliens. Have you seen any of those vids where people rant about new world orders and the illuminati?"

"A little. The ones you sent to my omni-tool, at least." I opened my omni-tool, revealing dozens of videos on the roswell landings, area 51, 'leaked' files from the first contact war, and alien-backed secret societies, which I had downloaded on some spare time. Joker couldn't see what was on my omni-tool, from the angle he was facing me from. "So, anyway," I closed it, "What do you think of this situation?"

"Well," He rubbed his chin, "I do agree that any help from the lizards would be a little shady."

"Did Anderson say what kind of help they were offering?" I realized I had forgot to ask Anderson

"Mostly more drones. Of course, the alliance and the citadel rejected, what with it being illegal and all."

"If it's illegal, they should bar the lizards completely from the citadel." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I totally agree." I uncrossed my arms. "The lizards are a bit of a wildcard. That was lit on fire. No one knows what they could be doing on the citadel. To the citadel, even."

I sat back in my chair, "It's refreshing to hear that some people agree with me…."

"Well," Joker tapped the left temple of his head, "they haven't brainwashed this guy yet!"

I chuckled, placing a hand over my mouth.

 _Beep, Beep_

The console emitted a noise, notifying Joker. He swivelled back to his console. "Approaching the Charon relay. Comms coming back online in a moment-"

A ringing noise emitted from the comm speakers. A robotic voice played.

"WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM. THIS IS AN EXTRASOLAR EMERGENCY. IMPORTANT INSTRUCTIONS WILL FOLLOW."

 _BEEP. BEEP._

"THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE IS TRANSMITTED AT THE REQUEST OF THE SYSTEMS ALLIANCE GOVERNMENT. THIS IS NOT A TEST. AN ORBITAL ATTACK HAS BEEN COMMITTED AGAINST THE PLANET EARTH. THE COLONIES OF SOL WERE ALSO ATTACKED, INCLUDING MARS, PLUTO, SATURN, AND THE VARIOUS LUNAR BASES LOCATED ON THE EARTH'S MOON. ANY ABLE ALLIANCE NAVY SHIPS ARE TO RETURN TO EARTH, AND AWAIT CONTACT BY ALLY SHIPS . THIS MESSAGE WILL NOW REPEAT ITSELF"

Joker opened the blinds, revealing the brown surface of pluto. Flashes of light coated the surface, presumably where the domed settlements were located.

Above the surface, black ships the length of the height of skyscrapers were seen orbiting the planet. Some were in pieces, but I could see pieces from the blue hulls of alliance ships mixed with the floating wreckage.

 _BEEP. BEEP._

"WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM."


End file.
